urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Bite
"I Bite" is a single written and performed by pianist/singer Arianna DiCorso. It was released as the third single from Arianna's debut album "Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer" on March 12th, 2012, where it became Arianna's first #1 single. A number of remixes were created for release, including the single mix by Hungarian dance producers Myon & Shane 54, and an urban-soul ballad version featuring a guest appearance by Aurora Reed. The song was Arianna's debut single in the American market where it achieved moderate success. Background "I Bite" was one of the first songs Arianna wrote for her debut album, which she imagined as an uptempo piano-rock song with producer Nick Raskulinecz. The song was chosen for single release early on, before previous single "Breaking Down The Girl" had even been released, as music videos for both songs were filmed back-to-back in December. The single was announced in December as well, and when it was time to begin promotion of "I Bite", the announcement was made that Arianna would be attempting to cross over into the club market with a number of dance remixes of the song. One of the dance mixes was serviced to radio as the main single version of the song. "I Bite" was released to US radio simultaneously with the single's UK release; it was her debut single for the American market. Reception "I Bite" was incredibly well-received by fans who deemed it a favourite, which was what led to the single's choice as the third single. Fan approval to the single's release was overwhelmingly high, taking the song to the top on several charts; including the UK's physical and digital sales charts, and the UK airplay chart, as well as the club play chart in America. Arianna's US breakthrough was successful, as the single became a hit due to the elevated interest in UK music on the American charts. British fans also took well to the urban-soul remix with Aurora Reed; the digital-exclusive remix helped the single top the digital chart. At the 22nd URAPS Awards, "I Bite" won the award for best single cover, which was presented to the single's artwork designer. Tracklisting Promo CD # I Bite (Album Version) # I Bite (Myon & Shane 54 Radio Mix) CD # I Bite (Album Version) # I Bite (Myon & Shane 54 Radio Mix) # I Bite (Instrumental Version) Digital Remix Single 1. I Bite (Soul Bite Version) (ft. Aurora Reed) 2. Orchestra (Piano-Acoustic Version) Digital EP # I Bite (Myon & Shane 54 Club Mix) # I Bite (Johnny Vicious Warehouse Mix) # I Bite (Razor ‘N’ Guido Acid Club Mix) # I Bite (Olav Basoski Vocal Mix) # I Bite (Yiannis Outstanding Velvet Mix) # I Bite (Wayne G & Porl Young Atlantis Anthem) Music Video The video opens with a shot of Arianna standing on a porch of a slightly run-down house. She’s dressed quite prettily – too much so for the neighbourhood she’s in. She knocks on the door of the house and invites herself inside for the man who opens the door. ARIANNA: Thanks so much for having me over, I’ve just been dying to see how the other half lives! MAN: You can’t be here, not after what you did to my wi— ARIANNA: Oh don’t concern yourself with that, darling, she was a wretched thing anyway. All that money, and not a shred of brains. True I have money, but I have so much more! MAN: But I don’t want— ARIANNA: Well you’re getting it. With that, Arianna vamps out and lunges at the man, attacking him offscreen. We hear the cut-off scream however. The intro ends with Arianna walking out of the house with a smile on her face, dabbing daintily at a few drops of blood trickling from the side of her mouth.The song begins now, with a new scene. Arianna, once again very well-dressed, is now stepping into a seedy and dimly-lit club, and with some followers in tow proceeds to take command of the venue as she sings the first verse. One man in the bar challenges her, and Arianna gets right in his face and sings the rest of the verse directly to him. It is the man she attacked at the beginning of the video. She never shows him her fangs, but he shows her his during the post-verse instrumenal. Arianna is unimpressed however, and leaves. The scene changes again with the second verse. Arianna is now with the vampire from before and two others in the pool room of her lavish French villa, playing a dice game. She sings the second verse to him while he pretends to ignore her. This doesn’t sit well with Arianna, as she soon pounces on him, pushing him to the floor. She sings the second half of the verse directly into his face, showing off her fangs. He has brought out his own fangs as Arianna threatens him. As we reach the chorus for the first time, the tables turn. The male vampire pushes Arianna off him and she snarls and lets her fangs descend as he switches positions with her. She sings the chorus to him as he grips her in a chokehold, and then he manhandles her into a cage. Arianna sings the second half of the chorus from here, noting the irony of being in a cage while singing the words ‘come in my cage’. The scene changes again with the middle 8. Arianna is out of her cage somehow, and is singing the middle 8 as she makes herself comfortable in her pool room. She is singing to the same vampire as before, using the lyrics to try and convince him to trust her and join her. They stare each other down from opposite sides of the pool as she repeats the chorus to him, but he seems unmoved so Arianna decides a change of scenery is required.Arianna leads the male vampire down to a darkened basement room where she offers him a meal. He seems to reject the human she’s offered him, and her demeanor turns biting as she continues to sing the chorus to him. He just doesn’t seem interested in accepting her though, as he frees the human from the restraints Arianna kept her in, and she looks on curiously as he opens a window high enough to allow moonlight through. She looks on curiously as he takes the human upstairs. Arianna registers surprise when he closes the door and locks her inside. MAN: See you at sunrise, bitch. Chart Performance After strong and healthy chart success with her previous singles, it was seen as a potential risk to then change direction and pursue the dance market with a remix, but Arianna's fanbase only increased with the move, fighting off competition from Flaming Steffy, Rory Jacobs and 4tune to debut at the top of the singles chart with Arianna's biggest sales week to date. The urban-soul remix with Aurora Reed also helped the song climb to the top of the digital chart, and the Myon & Shane 54 radio mix was the version favoured by radio stations as it climbed all the way to #1 there. "I Bite" was released as Arianna's debut single in America, where it slowly gained traction until it hit the top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100, a healthy international crossover hit. The dance remixes helped carry the song all the way to the top of the Billboard Club Play chart. Chart Run * Week 1: #1 - 113,778 * Week 2: #3 - 71,039 * Week 3: #6 - 62,147 * Week 4: #10 - 31,039 * Week 5: #15 - 17,225 * Week 6: #32 - 6,220 * Week 7: #35 - 5,301 * Week 8: #31 - 8,203 TOTAL: 314,952 Artwork Image:ADi-IB-Promo.png|'Promo CD' Image:ADi-IB-CD.png|'CD' Image:ADi-IB-Remix.png|'Remix Cover' Image:ADi-IB-Digital.png|'Digital Remix EP' Image:ADi-IB-Banner1.png|'Banner 1' Image:ADi-IB-Banner2.png|'Banner 2' External Links * Single everything topic